The After Story
by Bella-Cherry
Summary: The aliens have been gone for a few months now, but there is one tiny problem. Actually, it's a big problem! Italy is missing! Evanii is to blame; however, the truth isn't always right in front of you. Helga, or Greenland, is the only one who can track down Italy to restore the peace. I do not own Hetalia or its characters.


Hello dear readers! Greenland is back, but she has experienced drastic changes. Just to give you an idea, she is no longer a complete idiot. Actually, she is a rather intelligent, nature lover. She no longer has an obsession over Iceland, and she is friends with France. I am hoping to remove the whole thing of romance between her and Germany. I'll leave up my old Hetalia Greenland fan fiction, but it is never ever going to get more chapters. You have my sympathy. But please, enjoy the new Greenland Fan Fiction.

Location: Tasiilaaq, Greenland

Time: 14: 35

_Dear Journal,_

_I have uncovered deep secrets recently. If I'm lucky, I _won't_ get through this. It has occurred to me after the alien attack that my friend, Italy, has vanished from my radar system. Only a couple of days ago, I was able to contact Germany to inform him, and to see if he knew anything. Unfortunately, he didn't know anything about Italy's withdrawal, but Germany was able to provide some information that raised my suspicions. _

_As it turns out, no one has seen the master assassin, Evanii, since Italy has vanished from my radar. That she-devil must know something of Italy's absence. I have fashioned a plan to track her down and shake the truth from her. My suspicions forbid me to tell you, my closest companion, of anything. Who knows if you will perform the art of mutiny? Good-bye, Journal, and don't spread my secrets you know of. _

Greenland released her pen and leaned back into her chair. The busty woman rubbed her forehead before standing up to check her computers once more. For three days, Greenland, or more formerly Helga, searched the blinking screens without sleep. There was still no sign of Italy's return. How had he managed to just be wiped off the face of the earth? Meandering over to her land-line telephone, Helga noticed that she had one message left on her machine. How could that happen without her hearing it?

Baffled, Helga played the message disappointed that it wasn't Italy. Even though she wasn't looking forward to it, Helga played the message anyway. It came on with a fuzzy, hissing scattered throughout it. _"Greenland, it's me, Germany. There is a world meeting, and we would all like you to come. Hurry, it's about Italy."_

At the mention of Italy's name, Helga tightened her grip on the phone. She didn't have time for world meetings or anything else. What if Italy appeared on the radar suddenly while Helga was gone? Then again, there had been no signs of him for three days. "I suppose," Helga sighed heavily, "I have to go…"

Sitting herself down in a seat by her older brother, Denmark, Helga flipped her short, black hair behind her shoulders. Her pants of snow white turned gray in the table's shadows. Denmark patted her shoulder, "Do you want to take your cape off?" Helga huffed. Take her cape off? Why would she take her beautiful cape of red with finely positioned beads off? It was her pride, but no one understood. "No," she responded after a brief moment of silence.

Before she could say anymore, everyone else entered the room to begin the meeting. Like always, America began, "All right everyone! Listen up! Italy's still missing. Someone's gotta take out Evanii and someone else has to get Italy then I'll take all the credit 'cause I'm the hero!"

"What would Evanii want with Italy? I mean, why him when she can have me?" France shrugged his shoulders, his voice sounding genuinely curious. Anger steamed out from England. His voice snapped, "Can't you take your mind off of women for once?!"

"I can, but it doesn't make sense still," France screamed as England threw a furious punch at him. Helga watched as action began to unfold about her: England and France tumbled about the room in a storm of punches and furious screaming, America kept rambling on about how he was the hero, Germany looked like he would kill them all if they didn't stop. Surprisingly, it wasn't Germany who snapped at last.

"You freaking idiots! I'll rip out your livers and feed them to the polar bears if you don't shut up right now! Italy could be dead right now, but we'll never know with your stupidity causing such a scene! If it weren't for my normal level headed-self holding me back, you'd all be dead right now! I don't care if England can't cook, France loves women, and America thinks he's the hero!" Helga's fingers were sprawled out from her palm on the table. Her body trembled from deep breathing; rage boiled in her eyes. Even Germany seemed afraid. But they all knew it. She was right.

America stood up, his blue eyes glittering with fear behind his glasses, "Greenland's right, we have to find Italy. I think…" he began to take deep breaths, "I think Greenland should be in charge."

"Why?" Helga narrowed her blue and purple eyes. America swallowed hard, "Because you- you're the hero- heroine."


End file.
